


Wolf Service

by Shadowtoons



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Halloween Theme, M/M, Not an AU this time, Porn Without Plot, did come from an art idea, early for halloween, rough, tease, two minds think alike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: Haven't done stories relating to holidays. So, starting with Halloween. (Been itching to write also)Warning also, this is not for kids. Anyone under the age, do NOT read!-
Relationships: Darkwing Duck/Negaduck, Drake Mallard/Negaduck, NegaWing
Kudos: 15





	Wolf Service

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done stories relating to holidays. So, starting with Halloween. (Been itching to write also)  
> Warning also, this is not for kids. Anyone under the age, do NOT read!-

The hero of St. Canard doing his late shopping for Gosylan. Knowing this reason, Halloween was almost near. Even so, the city would have a early Halloween carnival, kids can dress up and get candy there, and eat all the food they can have. Being said Drake asked Launchpad to watch her and Honker while he worked, but the thing is thought he be getting into the spirit of Halloween himself, maybe the theme of Red Ridinghood-- embarrassing really to be in that outfit, but hey only outfit cheap enough. Least has a cape on it, but he needed to be on his guard for this event for any villains, mainly one villain.

Negaduck-

One villain he needed to keep out for knows this time of year he is always hyped to scare, trick, or steal. This month around felt like his twin would step his game, Darkwing is always up to stop whatever the other self had in plans, even if be the hardest thing least protects others that are having fun. The next night falls for him now to do his duties of searching of any villain, including Negaduck. If he had to take a guess should start checking the bank(s), and maybe other areas where be easy to break in- well easy for Negaduck to break in. Gladly, he stopped by the bank. From the distance on the roof top, can see his evil twin on top with a few money bags. Making his greatest escape, Negaduck unaware for Darkwing watching him. "Easiest time of the month to start my richest.~" hummed from the male, but he groaned to hear the sound of smoke. "I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!-"

Ah yes-- his introduction as well. "I am the wilderness red that delivers villains to prison, I am--" he paused before he even finished his famous name. Negaduck even stared as well, the two were in the same theme. Difference, Negaduck was in he Big Bad Wolf style for his idea. Moment of brief the villain smirked, "Well, didn't think the manly hero would put a dress on.~" teased the other about it, Dark blush a little of that to just shake his head ignoring the comments from his other self. "Not a word about it, anyways- Not going to leave until you put the money back." And there is Negs cue to to glare. "How about, no." He didn't hesitate to throw down smoke to make his quick escape. Darkwing coughed and looked to see the other now on the run, no choice to just chase him as usual. Being right behind the other, wasn't gonna let him go that easily out of his sight. Negaduck knew how stubborn his twin was and was not gonna be easy to escape this one, but some odd reason when he turn his head to get a peek at Darkwing, just seeing him in that outfit was odd- little crave inside of him he never knew existed. Guess he may need to go with a new plan, but a greedy plan. Jumping down from the next building, as the hero followed right behind only to be in an empty alley way. Scanned the narrow area wondering where did Negaduck go? Confused a brief moment, but felt a hand had a hold of his and a force being spun around pinned against the wall. Making the masked hero gasp now just staring at the mallard dressed wolf staring at the other like he was a prey. Some odd reason his heart raced of this thinking maybe was somewhat a mistake to follow him couldn't push him away, his body didn't want to respond. Probably in shock that Negs had him against the wall, "Whats the matter my little red, wolf pinned you where he wants you?~" teased with a low rasped voice and a sly grin.

Making Darkwing now blushed, "Not funny!!!" he yelled at him only now to pushed Negaduck away who only laughed at the reaction, "Man, easy to tease as always." hated when he does this every time. Annoying for the hero to be in, but seem different. His evil twin actions were little rough than gentle, his teasing be a gentle action for an escape to use him to fall for his charm in times. Why was this one was rough? Purple masked mallard rose a brow a little, "You seem- off." Pointed out to him, for the other just now stayed silent for a moment then only just had his hand above the other, leaning sort of too close to the hero. Can see the nervous expression Darkwing was giving, "Well aren't you a sharp one, know me too well." hummed at him, "Maybe if I am, your outfit is very distracting after all." Looking up and down of the male making him rather more nervous of this. "Only cheap one I can find." Hearing the answer, could of sworn he heard his twin chuckle. Very unease with the situation he is in, "Only one, huh? Can always went to a thrift store make one your own idiot, but if you were that desperate. Sounds more you are trying to get my attention." Just by those words Darkwing glared a little at him, "Not true at all!!" then again, maybe most times he tries to deny himself does like it when the other teased him, not mean way his flirty moments. Negs couldn't help to smirk, seeing the other face changed like he was reading him like a book. "Oh, Darkwing do not pretend. Even if we thought the same idea, but little different with the idea outfits you must be craving for something from me.~" Getting dangerously more close, his body against his goodie twin who gasped looking at him with a shy look. "I-It's not true-"

Only he felt the hand of his evil twin holding his face forcing him to look in the eyes, can see that lust hunger- never in his life he see that. "But Red, its not nice to lie to the Wolf who is offering service for your little needs.~" using his rasped tone sound like a wolf, "Maybe our needs, maybe can tamed me from being bad from the end of the month.~" Licked the others neck who then softly moaned, seem he couldn't hold it back. "How 'bout it? Promised be fun for the next two weeks.~" Two weeks? He's joking right?- Darkwing didn't know if he was lying or not, but he yelped when Negaduck decided kiss more on his neck. He isn't joking at all then! Gulped and couldn't help himself give in to the other, only now pain rushed through, but not as bad Negaduck bit him, leaving a mark there that turn into a hickey soon. Now making the hero ridinghood kiss, cling onto the villain male now enjoying it very much than complaining and resisting. Only Negs pulled away, "Take it as a yes, love?~" A breath hitched a little for Darkwing nodded, "Yes.." just by saying that, he was pulled along knowing Negaduck would like more privacy than being disturbed, he had a hideout living space around the area where they were at. An abandon apartment building, having one of the rooms least cleaned up and a bed there. Wondered where he got the bed from anyways?

Didn't matter it seems, as Negs just dropped his stolen goods and sat on the bed. "Well my little red, why not come sit on my lap.~" motioned him, no sort of hesitation and followed orders to sit on the others lap. His legs each side as his twin held his hips licking his lips. "I'll make sure you'll feel nice tonight.~" Negaduck told Darkwing, begun to kiss his neck, and marking him up. Earning sounds from his other self who was enjoying it, Darkwing pushed the other back caught Negaduck by surprise looking down to see the other strip tease, "I'll make sure you have the best night, then.~" just like that part Negs greediness for him grew higher. Watched now the other fully undressed only having his heals, stocking, and his matched panties were still on- maybe all the way undressed. Darkwing Began to undo the others ripped pants, went he undone them wasn't expecting the others cock sprung up. Pulsing in front of the hero who face glowed red, wasn't expecting it looking at Negaduck now who gives a smirk. "Excited to see you too.~" wiggled his brows at him, for Darkwing just hit him with a pillow, Negs couldn't help to laugh more of his joke. Only now switched sides with Darkwing, "If anyone taking control, should be me babe. I am gonna make sure you will have a hard time walking." Threaten with those words, Darkwing was gonna speak but he was just flipped to his hands and knees, now something slimy licking his entrance. Making the weak mallard moan again, the sound Negaduck adored and wanted to hear more. Having a finger circling to push in than gentle, Darkwing did not care though making his own body shiver of pleasure for it. 

Negs grinned at the sight, pushing his finger in more to add a second. Making the hero tensed up of the feeling, panting softly. "Someone seems impatient.~" he teased the other, wasn't moving them at all. "Whats wrong Darkwing? Is there something you want?" He was gonna push the other to the edge to make him beg, to push his fingers in, hear a gasp. "F-fuck!" He was breaking the other, making him whimper and make him cry another moan. Until he couldn't take it anymore, "Negaduck, fuck me already." Looking at him with a serious expression, same time he was nervous about it. Knowing this will not be let go in next two months, Negaduck smiled turn into an evil grin when he heard him. "Such a naughty one, suppose to be the good one." Pulled his fingers out, then pulled the others body up, Negaduck sitting up and held the other up. Darkwing can feel his twin's cock poking his entrance, then felt it sliding in. Not gently, can tell Negaduck gonna be rough and Darkwing was correct. Each thrust was hard and fast the pain was there though slowly turn into a pleasurable feeling quickly. Darkwing felt like he was in heaven, his head leaned back onto the others shoulder moaning loudly. Music for the villains ears, having the hero all to himself like a selfish greedy duck. Even though he is one, but this time was more different. One eye half opened looking at the mallard who was panting heavily and moaning in every rough thrust, loved to see such a sight. "Negaduck!!" Hear his name moaned out of the other mouth, making the other snapped, only now just pushed him down back on the bed and facing directly at the hungry predator, Darkwing blanked and had that oh shit moment for him to scream out for the other got more rough as he could. Legs were over Negs shoulders, he was drooling, growling, even had himself buried against his enemies neck who was screaming more, lucky no one wasn't around to ruined this moment. 

Moments, he felt his twins body arched, pressing more against the villains sweaty feathered body. "Neg-Negs, O-oooh fuck!!" his head was swimming, seeing stars and white dots. He was almost close.   
"That's i-it love, cum for me." growled at him, for the feeling for the two was reaching more. Only now Negs halts, for Darkwing eyes rolled back and gasped when felt the other filling him up. His body was held tightly by the villain duck who was making sure he didn't escape. Even biting down on his shoulder marking with a big one. Maybe what felt like hours, Negs sat up to stare at his work, Darkwing laying there twitching and panting harshly. Like he was broken doll, couldn't help to chuckle might went over board with this one, same time- he wasn't sorry at all. Gotten what he wanted, but deep down now gonna want more of this. He had Darkwing up on the pillow and covered him up to rest, for Negs lay hugging him from behind. Watching him sleep, gladly wasn't a bad day then Halloween might be his most favorite holiday, to just think now maybe other holidays can get the other to return. Grins of the ideas of it-

Be more than just the Wolf service. 


End file.
